Papa's Burgeria
Papa's Burgeria is the second game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on December 6, 2010. Marty and Rita are the default workers in the game, but depending on what site hosts the game, Papa Louie is a third option for a chef at the burgeria. Description Cook, stack and serve burgers to all your crazy customers! If a Pizzeria serves pizzas, then naturally a Burgeria would serve burgers. However, Papa's Burgeria will make any delicious hamburger or cheeseburger to order, and it just so happens his customers are as picky as they come. In this frantic sequel to Papa's Pizzeria, you play as either Marty or Rita, cooking, building, and serving the craziest burgers in town. Work up the ranks and become a paddy flipping master. New to the series is the Upgrade Shop, where you can buy furniture, posters, and tools to build the very best burgers. Marty/Rita receives a golden ticket in the mail, with a map requesting that he "meet here for the prize" signed by Papa Louie. He/she follows the directions until he/she finds the Burgeria, with Roy and Papa Louie standing outside. Papa Louie tells him/her they have won the Burgeria, and are excited until he shows him/her their new Burgeria worker's uniform, much to his/her dismay. New Gameria Features * Upgrades for your shop are introduced. * Tips can now be spent at upgrades and posters for the lobby. * Customer points are introduced, which replace tips in order to rank up. Customers * Penny (Tutorial) * Wally (After Tutorial) * Taylor (Random) * Chuck (Random) * Prudence (Random) * Akari (Rank 2) * Big Pauly (Rank 3) * Alberto (Rank 4) * Mandi (Rank 5) * Kingsley (Rank 6) * Mitch (Rank 7) * Tony Solary (Rank 8) * Clair (Rank 9) * Carlo Romano (Rank 10) * Doan (Rank 11) * Peggy (Rank 12) * Lisa (Rank 13) * Sasha (Rank 14) * Matt (Rank 15) * Clover (Rank 16) * Cletus (Rank 17) * Cooper (Rank 18) * Kayla (Rank 19) * Sue (Rank 20) * Connor (Rank 21) * Franco (Rank 22) * Hugo (Rank 23) * Tohru (Rank 24) * Maggie (Rank 25) * James (Rank 26) * Mindy (Rank 27) * Gino Romano (Rank 28) * Edna (Rank 29) * Mary (Rank 30) * Cecilia (Rank 31) * Greg (Rank 32) * Sarge Fan! (Rank 33) * Timm (Rank 34) * Vicky (Rank 35) * Bruna Romano (Rank 36) * Olga (Rank 37) * Little Edoardo (Rank 38) * Roy (Rank 39) * Papa Louie (Gold star everyone except him) ** If Papa Louie is your chef, Marty will be the customer who need to be unlocked. Customer Debuts * Akari * Alberto * Tony * Matt * Doan * Lisa * Cletus * Kayla * Connor * Edna * Vicky Ingredients * Hamburger ** Rare ** Medium ** Well-Done * Bottom Bun * Cheese * Pickle * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Mayo * BBQ Ranks Upgrade Store * Romano Poster - Improves Wait Score & Romano Tips - $9.99 * Sauce Poster - Improves Wait Score - $5.99 * Veggie Poster - Improves Wait Score - $6.50 * Pizzeria Poster - Improves Wait Score - $8.00 * Mochi Poster - Improves Wait Score - $10.00 * Cheese Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * Burger Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * SNJ Poster - Improves Wait Score - $30.00 * Patty Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * Kingsley Poster - Improves Wait Score - $15.00 * TV - Improves Wait Score - $150.00 * Newspaper Stand - Improves Wait Score - $80.00 * Arcade Cabinet - Improves Wait Score - $400.00 * Gumball Machine - Improves Wait Score - $120.00 * Jukebox - Improves Wait Score - $500.00 * Coffee Stand - Improves Wait Score - $65.00 * Doorbell - Alert When Customers Enter - $30.00 * Heat Lamp - Keep Patties Warm - $200.00 * Medium Timers - Alerts for Medium (Yellow) Burgers - $200.00 * Rare Timers - Alerts for Rare (Blue) Burgers - $200.00 * Well-Done Timers - Alerts for Well-Done (Red) Burgers - $200.00 Mini-games Representing Papa's Burgeria There are three burger-themed mini games that will win you prizes related to the Burgeria: * Jojo's Burger Slots * Burgerzilla * Saucy Shot Category:Templates Category:Locations Category:Gameria Category:2010 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Games Category:Desktop Games Category:Flipline Studios